


Pet

by breakmybedbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Porn, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmybedbarnes/pseuds/breakmybedbarnes
Summary: Since you had bonded with the Venom symbiote, your sex drive had gone off the charts, lucky for you, Vemon has a plan to help.I liked the beginning of this, but got lazy with the end, oh whale, let's see how this goes...
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader, Venom/Reader, venom reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Pet

Since you had been with the Symbiote your feelings had been summed up in three four words, eat, kill, fuck, and sleep, but not necessarily in that order. You thought you had a high sex drive before you bonded with the Symbiote, but now? Jesus Christ, you could barely keep keep your head on straight. 

Almost every night since the bonding, you had stripped off your clothes and masturbated furiously. Getting off would’ve been a lot more fun with someone else with you, but you had insisted on being alone, well as alone as you could be, since you couldn’t quite trust yourself around others yet. 

You squirmed on your bed as your fingers strummed relentlessly between your thighs. You groaned as you climbed higher and higher and then you gasped as inky black tendrils seeped out of your pores and began to assist you in your mission. They wrapped around your breasts, making you moan loudly and arch your back up. They slid across your body, lapping and grasping at anything they could get a hold of, leaving nothing untouched. 

**ALMOST THERE, PET.**

_Ah, shit._ That voice. That low baritone voice that vibrated through your skull and sent shudders down your body. 

“Fuck!” The tendrils wrapped around your throat and your fingers moved faster. The tendrils gave you a firm squeeze and sent you right of the edge. You slapped a hand over your mouth as you bit back your scream and came tumbling back down from your high. 

“Whoo!” You sat up and laughed and the tendrils receded quickly back into your body. You climbed out of you bed and began throwing on some pjs. 

**AS FUN AS THIS IS, THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO—**

“No, way. I am not having sex with anyone right now.” You said firmly as you tugged on an oversized t-shirt. 

**WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ANYONE?**

Venom’s voice was laced with affectionate amusement. You tilted your head in confusion and raised your eyebrows expectantly. “Care to elaborate?” 

**LET’S TAKE A WALK.**

Your body jerked up as if you were a puppet on strings and walked over towards your closet. Your hands, or rather Venom’s hands, shuffled through your clothes and then settled on a slinky black velvet dress. 

**THIS ONE MAKES YOU LOOK DELICIOUS.**

You could practically see his tongue slithering over his teeth hungrily. You raised your eyebrows at the dress. 

“So you want me to go out and get molested.” Your body moved at its own accord as you stripped off your t-shirt and slipped on the dress. 

**ONLY _I_ GET TO MOLEST YOU, MY PET. ANYONE ELSE WHO TRIES WILL MEET A FATE FAR WORSE THAN DEATH. **

The tendrils slid back out and you swatted them away as they reached out to skim across your skin gently. 

“Down boy.” You said. Both of your humors were rather crude, but that’s what made you two work well together. “And I still don’t know what you plan to accomplish by dressing me up like a hooker.” 

**THESE ARE _YOUR_ CLOTHES. **

“Shhh.” You hushed him mockingly and slipped on a pair of high heeled combat boots and your signature leather jacket. 

**WE WILL FIND US A MATE.**

“Us? Dude, what are you talking about?” You brushed on some mascara and some dark red lipstick. 

**YOU’LL SEE.**

You sighed as you grabbed your keys and headed out. You drove to the nearest dive bar and walked straight to the bar. You ordered whiskey, neat, and your eyes skimmed across the people that were in there. 

**HIM.**

_The brunet with two many bracelets?_ You thought. 

**YES.**

_Why?_ Sure, he was hot, but Venom didn’t really seem to care about looks (of course your looks were excluded) so you wondered what the Symbiote’s other motives were. 

**DOES IT MATTER? GO. DO YOUR THING.**

_What?_

**FLIRT WITH HIM, PET. TAKE HIM HOME.**

_Venom! Are you serious? I’m not—_ your thought was cut off when you stood up abruptly and began walking towards the brunet that sat at the other side of the bar. _Aw, shit._

You sat down beside the brunet and took a long sip of your drink and then waved the bar tender over for another drink. He filled your glass and when he went to take the bottle way you shook your head. 

“Might wanna leave that there, baby.” You said. He smiled at you and set the bottle down. The brunet beside you sipped his beer and let his eyes skim over you casually. 

“Rough night?” He asked. 

“Rough month.” You replied. 

_**REALLY?** _

_Shhh!_

“Oh yeah? Care to share?” He asked. 

“Not your burden to bear, handsome,” You replied with a smirk. “Besides, I’m not really looking for a shoulder to cry on right now.” 

“W-what are you looking for?” He stammered, but it wasn’t a shy-I’m-insecure-stammer. No. He was confident in himself, definitely confident. You could see it in his body. The stutter might have been triggered by your fairly bold insinuation, like he wasn’t used to women making the first move. It was almost endearing. 

“Some fun.” You looked him dead in the eye and pressed your lips to your glass. He smiled at you and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m, uh, flattered,” he cleared his throat. “But I’m still not quite ready for the whole relationship thing yet.” 

“I’m not offering a chance to be in a relationship, I’m just offering a night of fun,” you flashed him your devil-may-care smile. “Or maybe more than a night, if I like you.” 

“Oh jeez,” he took a large gulp of his beer. “Would you at least like to know my name first?” 

“Sure,” you smirked at him. “It’ll give me something to scream, well, if you can make me scream.”

“Is that a challenge?” He smirked back. You nodded your head as you slipped your drink and he chuckled. “I’m Eddie. Eddie Brock.” 

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before.” You held out your hand and he shook it. 

“I was a reporter.” 

“Ah-ha,” you snapped your fingers. “Now, would you like to get out of here?” 

“Fuck it,” he downed the rest of his beer. “Let’s go.” 

**YOU SEE, PET? YOU’RE FUCKING IRRESISTIBLE.**

_I really do wish you’d stop calling me that. It’s kind of demeaning_ , you thought as you grabbed Eddie’s arm and began walking out of the bar with him. Venom’s chuckle rumbled through your mind. 

**WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU PREFER? LITTLE MORSEL? TASTY SNACK? MY SLICE OF HEAVEN?**

_Oof, please stop._

“My apartment is just down the street.” You told Eddie with a brilliant smile. Now why did you want me to bring him home? 

**BE PATIENT, BABY-CAKES.**

_Oh Jesus, that’s even worse. Don’t ever say that again._ Venom chuckled again and you sighed to yourself. The Symbiote obviously enjoyed messing with you, but you enjoyed teasing the thing right back. 

“Awesome.” Eddie grinned at you. 

You both took the elevator up to your floor and when the doors shut, you planted one on him. He stiffened, but didn’t take long to kiss you back. You both tasted like alcohol and while Eddie may have been slightly buzzed, after your bond with the Symbiote, alcohol didn’t seem to have much of an effect on you anymore, so you were unfortunately sober. 

“Mmm.” You hummed against his mouth as his hands skimmed over your dress. The elevator dinged once you reached your floor and you pulled away from Eddie abruptly. He stumbled back and gripped the elevator handles as he grinned at you. 

“Goddamn.” He said breathlessly. 

“Follow me, lover boy.” You winked at him as you walked away. 

You made it into your apartment and the second the door shut Eddie grabbed your face and pressed his lips back to yours. As you kissed him you felt the Symbiote start to stir inside you. 

_Uh, Venom? What are you—?_

“What the fuck?!” Eddie jerked back as the black ooze latched onto him and began to sink into his flesh. He fell and began to spasm on the floor. 

“Oh my god!” You dropped to your knees and grabbed his shoulders. “Venom! Stop, you’ll kill him!” 

The spasm stopped after a moment and Eddie jerked up, nearly butting his forehead into your chin. 

“What just happened?” He gasped. 

“Uh—”

You stopped talking as the Symbiote began to seep out of his pores just like it had done all the times with you. Within seconds, Eddie’s body was engulfed in the black goo and a fanged face with milky white eyes stared back at you. 

**THANK YOU EDDIE, YOUR BODY IS APPRECIATED, BUT I’M AFRAID THIS NIGHT IS FOR ME AND HER.**

You gaped at the the massive black figure in front of you and Venom tilted its head as it crawled towards you. 

“Venom, you can’t just possess people like that!” You moved your head around and like it would help you see the person inside of Venom, alas no avail. “Poor guy is probably freaking out!” 

**I WOULDN’T WORRY ABOUT IT, LOVE. NOW, LET ME TASTE YOU.**

“That one’s new, but uh—” you swallowed hard as Venom’s clawed hand latched onto your ankle and began to pull you towards him. “Hey, easy. I’m not sure Eddie agreed to this.” 

**EDDIE WANTS YOU AS BAD AS I DO, PET.**

Venom let its tongue run over its pointed fangs and it continued pulling you closer. The hand around your ankle slid up to your knee and then up to your thigh, just barely under the hem of your dress. 

“Wait, I—” you scrambled to push your dress down. “I don’t think—”

**STOP THINKING AND DON’T GET ALL SHY ON ME NOW, I’VE ALREADY BEEN INSIDE YOU.**

“Ha-ha.” You squeaked as the Symbiote pulled you underneath it. It bared over you and ran its tongue down the side of your face. 

**SWEET, LIKE CANDY, BUT THIS WRAPPER HAS TO GO.**

The Symbiote pushed your dress up your legs and then you handled it from there and slipped it off. Venom hummed with approval as it ran its tongue down the length of your body. 

**IF IT WERE UP TO ME, YOU’D NEVER WEAR PANTIES EVER AGAIN.**

“Good thing it’s not—Oh my god!” You moaned loudly when it slipped that long glorious down in between you thighs. Venom gripped your legs hard as it delved its tongue in deeper and you thrashed against its grip as your body shook with pleasure. 

The Symbiote wrapped its tendrils around your wrists and pulled them up above your head and you writhed against its touch. It didn’t take long for you to come, the Symbiote did know the best bits about your body, it had spent a month inside after all. 

When you came down from your high, you opened your eyes to see Venom and his massive body bearing over you you. 

**MMMM, ISN’T THIS SO MUCH MORE FUN?**

“Fuck off,” you murmured hazily. “Eddie—”

**ISN’T COMPLAINING ONE BIT, PET. NOW, I’M GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU’RE BEGGING ME TO STOP.**

You didn’t have time to reply because Venom pulled you down so that your hips met its and when you looked down you squeaked in protest. 

“Aw nah! There is no way that is going to—”

**SHHH, LOVE.**

Venom’s tongue lapped at your cheek as and he rolled you onto your back. The Symbiote slipped one hand under you and pulled your hips up so that you were on your knees and it began to push its way inside you. Your nails sunk into the carpet and you gritted your teeth hard. 

“Fuck!” You hissed and you shut your eyes tightly. The stretch hurt at first and while you were no virgin, it definitely felt somewhat similar to your first time because of the pain. 

**BREATHE, PET.**

You gasped for air and when finally Venom bottomed out you exhaled sharply. You opened your eyes and Venom’s clawed hands wrapped around your biceps and it pulled your upper body up so that your back was pressed to its chest. 

“Okay, go.” You had never felt fuller in your entire life and as the Symbiote began to move you shut your eyes again, bracing for the pain again. You started slow at first, trying to get used to the new sensation, but once you small squeaks of protest turned into moans of pleasure the Symbiote picked up its pace. 

Venom moved viciously and at some point your body hung limp in front of Venom’s and black dots swam in your vision as a tendril slipped in between your legs and began rubbing you. You raked your nails down the carpet and screamed when you came. You tried to crawl away, but the iron grip on your hips kept you in place as Venom slammed into you. 

When Venom finally came, it let out a loud snarl and you both collapsed onto the floor. Venom slipped out of you and you moaned at the loss. You both panted heavily and the Symbiote sighed contently as it rolled onto its back and pulled you onto its broad chest. 

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered breathlessly. 

Venom’s chest rumbled as it chuckled. 

**I LIKE THIS BODY. WE SHOULD KEEP HIM.**

“You can’t keep people, Venom. That’s not nice.” You murmured exhaustedly. Venom grumbled something about not caring about being nice and the form below you began to shrink. Venom slithered back into your body and a very naked and confused Eddie, laid below you. 

“Okay, not that I’m complaint, but what the fuck just happened?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I have a parasite.” You mumbled as you buried your face in his chest. 

**PARASITE?!**


End file.
